I win
by naughty-as-candy
Summary: The rather naughty consequences of playing games with Logan.. and what happens when he wins. :D Please r&r. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


So this is my first story on fan fiction. I couldn't decide who i wanted the female lead to be so you can all use your imagination! I didn't fall into the Mary-Sue trap did i? Truly didn't mean to. Please r&r. Thanx!!

* * *

"I win." He growled.

He slammed her against the wall, pinning both her wrists with one large hand while the other lifted her off the ground. He pinned her legs with his... she couldn't move at all.

"LOGAN! Get off me!" She struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail.

He chuckled, deep in his chest; "No way, Kid." He paused slightly, then said the words she always dreaded; "You're going to have to beg".

She stilled, glaring straight into his animalistic eyes. "N-no way."

He pressed her harder into the wall; the hard concrete bruised her back. Then she had an idea; Logan had no patience, so if she just waited him out, he would get bored and eventually let her go....right?

They waited in the same position for at least 5 minutes before he growled and ground himself against her, restraining her further.

She tried not to moan as his leg worked friction between her thighs. She whimpered "Logan..."

He kept the tempo slow, teasing her as she moaned for him to go faster. She needed more friction, more heat. "No, not until you say please" He murmured, right into her ear. His low voice made her shiver.

She tried to hold out for as long as she could, but Logan knew all her weaknesses. He slowly licked, nibbled and kissed his way from her whimpering lips, across her jaw and down to her collarbone. The moment she felt his arousal against her stomach, she knew she would give in.

The word forced its way past her clenched teeth and spat out her mouth "Please." The other words tumbled after; "God please Logan. Please!"

His lips claimed hers fiercely; as he shifted his position she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her hips as she did so. He growled into her mouth and kissed her more passionately. His hands roamed, caressing her back then frantically ripping her out of her top as her hands curled into his hair. She gasped as the cold air hit her breasts, her nipples hardened in anticipation.

His feral smile made her heart skip a beat as she pulled his white tank top over his head. While still wrapped around him, Logan walked her to the bed and threw her against the bed. Before she had even finished bouncing with the force of the throw he covered her small frame with his.

"Logan....!" She gasped his name as his mouth claimed her nipple; he nipped it hard almost enough to bruise then laved it with his tongue, soothing the hurt. His hands were by no means idle as his left hand cradled her breast while his right hand was unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping her fly. She fumbled with his belt buckle, when she had finally undone it; she pushed his jeans past his hips.

She raised one eyebrow; "Going commando?"

He chuckled; "Underwear irritates me." He grinned wolfishly and then turned his attention back to her nipple as she once again gasped in pleasure.

His right hand was now massaging her upper thigh, dangerously close to where she so desperately wanted him to be.

"Please, Logan" She pleaded once again.

"Please what?" He growled into her ear.

"I need you! NOW!" At her last word, Logan plunged his middle finger into her tight, wet sheath and groaned with the sheer pleasure at just having one finger inside her.

"God, you're so tight!" He gasped out, as she deftly wrapped her slim hands around his pulsing erection. Soon she lost her rhythm as Logan slipped a second finger into her. He scissored his fingers, widening her as he found that spot that he knew she loved so much. She moaned in pleasure, _God Logan knew just how to get her going_ was her last thought as he increased the tempo, she became weightless, boneless and screamed her orgasm into his mouth.

She lay on the bed for a few minutes trying to regain some semblance of thought. It was a while before she realised she had left Logan unfulfilled and unloved. She laughed softly at his almost pained expression. She decided to take pity on him by flipping him over so he was on his back. She crawled down the bed until her mouth was breathing warm air onto his straining erection.

Her hand curled around his base as her tongue licked her way up his shaft, swiping at the slightly bitter tip, which made Logan's hand clench in her hair. Her other hand was slowly playing with his balls, rolling them and occasionally sucking on them as his eyes rolled up into his head. She breathed cold air onto his cock just before she took him into her mouth; she looked up into his face gauging his reaction as her mouth slid all the way down to his base. His breathing quickened and he almost started to purr it felt so good. She increased the tempo and the suction until he came violently into her mouth. She slowly slid him out of her mouth and wiped her lips.

All he could say was "Fuck! That was good."

She just giggled as she lay down next to him. She was already exhausted; she felt she had gotten off lightly. Usually Logan kept her up for hours. She didn't notice Logan reach over to the bed side table and pull out a condom. She forgot he recovered very, _very_ quickly. He deftly pulled the condom over him and caressed down her side, skirting around her breasts. She shivered. He positioned himself over her, already fully erect. He devoured her mouth with his as he plunged himself into her and she arched in pleasure. She tore her mouth from his, gasping and moaning his name.

He rammed into her as her fingernails clawed down his back. She wrapped her legs around him, welcoming his unrelenting pounding. She couldn't speak; all that came from her lips was incoherent sounds of pleasure. He gasped her name as she orgasmed and her inner muscles clenched tightly around him. She screamed his name and seconds later he emptied himself into her as she was still feeling aftershocks.

He rolled off of her, smiling that all-male feral smile. "Wanna play again tomorrow?"


End file.
